Still a boy
by JaceyJourdan
Summary: Young Drizzt wanted to see Vierna before she left for the Academy but she was nowhere to be found.


**Drizzt panted a little. He leaned his back against the cold wall of his house. He didn't bother to wipe sweats off of his face. He was too busy keeping himself out of sight.** His other siblings and his mother were far from kind. In fact, none of them was ever kind to him except Vierna, his second eldest sister. And they would find fault in him for merely trying to see her. _A male should not bother a female with such small matter_ , he knew. But he couldn't stand the thought of being apart from his sister without seeing her off. It would be decades until she graduates from the Academy. Decades until he could see her again.

The air was slightly cold even inside the house of House Do'Urden. Drizzt could not quite feel it for he had grown accustomed to the unchanging weather of the city though he was not so fond of it. He was not so fond of the death and danger that reeked in Menzoberranzan either and its dark and dim atmosphere didn't help at all. But this was his hometown inhabited by Drows just like himself. Drizzt had been to no other places and seen no other races.

His lilac eyes darted left and right as his pace became faster and faster still. He roughly brushed his silver hair out of his face. He didn't care that his fine hair now became tangled and covered with sweats. He just wanted to see her before she left. Drizzt had not seen her for span of days and he missed her already. He even missed his young years with her. It was true that he had been taught and trained of Drow's culture by her, he was also whipped and warned by Vierna as well. _Male Drows are inferior to the females_ , he remembered. And he had no objection. Not here. Not now. Vierna was taller and stronger, not just because she was older than him, Drizzt knew. There was something in her that the others he had met, didn't have. There was something important, like a connection that he shared with Vierna alone. She was not like the rest of his siblings. She was the kindest and his favourite among them all.

He passed some of the servants and he asked them about her but none could give him an answer. He searched a little longer but his sister was nowhere to be seen. After that he decided to give up. _She must have left for the Academy_ , thought Drizzt, suddenly lowering his head. Before he knew it, his eyes fixed absently at his feet. Again. He let out a disapproving sigh and shook his head at his own habit. _My days as a page prince are over. I shouldn't be looking down at my feet_ , he told himself then he quickly brought his face up just like how Vierna had taught him. I must do her proud. Drizzt straightened his back and He thought he should not only behave like a prince of his house, he should look like one as well. Otherwise, It would bring shame to Vierna and she didn't deserve it.

While Drizzt loathed the idea of Vierna's leaving, a part of him was happy for her. She finally had time to pursue her goal to be a priestess. It was something she had been aiming since before Drizzt was born and he admired her determination and ambition. Although only female Drows could earn the honour to be Lolth's priestesses, not every females could earn the title. It required a great effort and sacrifice. The Spider Queen who ruled all dark elves in their city of Menzoberranzan only approved of the finest and fittest Drows. Drizzt knew his sister would successfully become what she had wanted to.

 _I, too, must do my best_. Drizzt swallowed as a realisation came to him. He flattened his palms on his pants and wiped them dry after he remembered that it was almost time he should meet with Zaknafein, the weapon master. _I will learn from him as much as I can_ , Drizzt nodded to himself. He started to walk again. This time his steps were firm and his breath quiet. In his heart, he hoped that things would be different when he saw his sister again. He would grow taller, stronger and smarter. He would be a man. A Drow fighter. Someone who could fight besides her if he must. Someone who could fight for her against other races. A smile appeared on his face and it made him look even younger than he truly was. And so the young Drow walked on with brimming joy in his heart and certainty in his eyes. Drizzt had no idea he knew nothing of the cruelty of his race. That he knew nothing of the cruelty of the Spider Queen. He knew nothing about how Lolth would be the one who ended his innocent days as a boy.


End file.
